1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved latch system for securing a door in a closed position and in particular to a latch system to secure a rotatable member and multiple elongate members pivotally connected to the rotatable member in an engaged position, securing the door in a closed position. Still more particularly, the present invention provides an improved latch system which secures a door in a closed position by preventing angular movement of one or more elongate members pivotally connected to the rotatable member in an engaged position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long standing practice exists for housing animals in kennels. In particular, portable kennels have been used to transport animals over various distances. For example, portable kennels are used to secure animals for transportation from one location to another on commercial carriers, such as airplanes, ships, and buses. Furthermore, these kennels are used to transport animals over shorter distances such as from a home to a veterinary clinic. The portable kennels may also be used for securing an animal indoors for a short period of time.
Portable kennels generally comprise a housing unit, a door, and a means for securing the door in a closed position, such as a latch or a lock. The prior art discloses various systems for securing a door or a cover in a closed position.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,618 discloses an air duct register with an anchoring device which includes a rotatable disk with rod-like detents connected to the disc adjacent the rim by a pivot pin. To retain the register anchoring mechanism stably in both its retracted and its fully or partially advanced positions, a leaf spring or finger is mounted in a bracket fixed to a portion of a U-shaped member. The outer free end of the finger is selectively received within one of a plurality of radially extending slots in the edge of the disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,021 discloses a notched crank having a gear with teeth and having bolt rods pivotally connected to the crank by means of pin and clevis connection. A stop means comprising a post mounted on a stile and positoned to contact abutment shoulder of the notched crank plate in the retracted position of the rods and abutment shoulder of a notched crank plate in the extended position of the rods. In addition, a latch means is provided for maintaining the spring biased bolt rods releasably in their door locking position. The latch means comprises a ratchet with gear teeth that mesh with teeth on the gear associated with the notched crank. The ratchet also contains teeth cooperating with a pawl, preferably of spring steel, and preferably mounted on a stop. The pawl and ratchet teeth are operatable to maintain the spring-biased bolt rods releasably in a door-locking position. The button-actuated, spring-pressed, concentric shaft structure described above provides a trip which is operated to disengage the gears when the bolt rods are in their spring-biased, door-locking position. When such disengagement occurs, the biasing springs associated with the bolt rods retract at the rods, unlocking the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,379 discloses a lock for container lids having a rotatable disc with radially extending arms secured to the underside links are pivotally connected at their inner ends to the arms on the rotatable disc by the first ends of the links. A tension spring is connected between the extremity of one of the radial arms and a lug secured to the underside of the top. When the handle is released, the spring acts to rotate the locking mechanism from an unlocked position to a locked position.
The prior art also shows restricting axial movement of members pivotally attached to a rotating disk by utilizing a friction means.
U.S. Pat. No. 729,052 discloses a grain-car door having latching members with inner ends pivotally attached to a rotory metal disk or locking-head. The outer ends of latching members pass through diagonal perforations in the braces and cleats, in which they fit snugly, such that their inner ends will, when the locking head is rotated, be moved inward toward the center of the head, causing the rods comprising the members to frictionally bind in the diagonal perforations, thus rendering it necessary to forcibly operate the head against the action of this frictional engagement of the parts, whereby accidental releasing of the latches is entirely obviated.
These locking systems are fairly complex and expensive to manufacture. A locking system that restrains the disengagement of pivotally mounted members on a rotatable member through restricting angular movement of the pivotally mounted members is not disclosed. Thus, it would be desirable to have a system that restricts the opening or closing of a door using a device to restrict the angular movement of members pivotally mounted to a rotatable member.